You fainted again
by phsycocutie
Summary: After Aizen stabs her, She is told she can't have children, she can't carry to term, she can't get pregnant period, but what happens when Unohana was wrong. and shirou-chan got quite the birthday surprise.


"In time we hate that which we often fear

_**Okay so I got this idea at like… what time is it?! Oh yea, 11:49, so. I figured I do this quick while thinking up a new chap for Aijou & Bentos (which the new chap is like half way done, but I'm still thinking.)**_

_**Anywas --) onto the storry!**_

_**I DOES NOT OWN BLEACH (runs away to sob)**_

_**-by the way, I KNOW SHINIGAMI CAN'T HAVE FREAKING KIDS, BUT BEAR WITH ME JERK-FACES!- -runs away to sob AGAIN- you guys are so mean… YAY MY SECOND ONE SHOT!**_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

It had been a good forty-years since her former captain had died. She only felt numb when she heard his name, though a slight distaste-ful feeling had formed. Well it was more of a "hate" feeling, but she didn't show it. She'd started to move on, even got married. That's where our story begins.

Momo Hina- well, actually now it was Momo Hitsugaya, walked down the small porch like wrap-around away from Unohana's "office". It had been exactly three years since Unohana had told her, due to the wound in her abdomen she'd suffered by her ex-captain, she would never have children. It wasn't that she couldn't carry to term or anything like that, she couldn't conceive period.

Momo had been worried how Toushirou would re-act, would he find someone else? Someone that could conceive? But all he'd told her was that even though they couldn't have children, he had her and that was enough. She still felt she was robbing him of something though, he'd get a slight shadowed look when he saw rangiku's child, but he was happy for her, and was happy with Momo.

He always told her that. She felt otherwise though. She thought about everything that had happened after the "arrancar" incident as she wandered over to the tent division to bring her husband and best friend lunch.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **_

_**Seven month's later.**_

One morning, on one specific date of December 20th, Momo started feeling sick and uneasy. It was strange, while she was usually coordinated in her training, she'd grown sluggish and clumsy, and while she was clumsy in every day life, she'd gotten worse. Momo put her hand on her stomach, the other on her throat as she took a mad dash to the rest room, puking up what was left of the night before's dinner. She glared at the toilet before flushing and rinsing her mouth.

Toushirou was sitting up, shirtless, on their bed drowsily when she walked back in. His voice was slurred by sleep but she caught the gist of it, "what's wrong momo?" Momo smiled and said, "Nothing… Go back to sleep…" He thumped back, unable to comprehend things. It had been a late night at work, along with dealing with a drunken Matsumoto who dragged a drunk Renji in, leaving Izuru at home with her child. (A/N: Renji is NOT the kid's father.)

Toushirou was still fast asleep as Momo bundled herself up and walked down to Unohana's Office. Unohana looked up at her as she entered and her eyes widened, she already knew, though Momo didn't. She helped her to sit as Momo huffed roughly. Unohana opened her mouth and closed it a few times before saying, "how did.. it's a… miracle.."

Momo gave her a strange look before saying, "what? I just came to ask you for some flu medicine…" Unohana smiled and said, "Hitsugaya-san, come with me. If I'm correct I think this is one flu you won't want to be rid of…" Momo stood and followed her, to where they were in the exam room.

(A/N:NOT going into detail, my sister said her check-up was disgusting so I won't go there, though it's not an ultrasound.)

After the exam, Momo sat on the couch opposite of Unohana's desk as she reviewed the results and such. She took a deep breath and gulped. Momo thought it was something bad and her voice squeaked, "Unohana-san, whats wrong?" The elder woman cleared her throught and gave a smile, "Momo Hitsugaya. It really is a miracle. You… are pregnant.."

With a shrill shriek, Momo screamed, "WHAT?!" Unohana gave her a surprised look and said, "If you don't want it, it's only about a week from the second trimester, you can… abort." Momo put a hand over her mouth and said, "no. no. no. no.Thank you soo much Unohana-san!" Before she could help herself she ran over and glomped the older woman with a loud, joyful scream. As she released her with a gasp she screamed, "I have to tell Shirou-chan!

Toushirou walked into his office, Matsumoto was lying on the couch, her son in her arms, and Renji was laying on the floor while Izuru was passed out on what was supposed to be Matsumoto's desk. He sighed, deciding if he yelled at them it'd wake the little child, so he simply stepped over them. Momo was making him soft. He sat at his desk, beginning his work. It was about twenty minutes later when the double doors were slammed open that he was brought out of his work induced trance. He looked up to see momo leaning against the doorway. The blue dawn light shinning behind her as she gasp for air, her breath forming warm vapor clouds. Her hair, usually sleek in a neat bun was falling everywhere.

The other's started to wake up as Momo made her way into the office. She stopped right behind Matsumoto's couch and stared at her husband. She was glowing in the pale blue winter's twilight. He stared at her in a shocked manner, the door stood open. Matsumoto was trying to calm her crying son while Renji and Izuru were fixing their dishevel appearances. Everyone froze when Momo's words seemed to suck the air out of the room, "I went to see Unohana-san this morning."

Toushirou stood, it didn't seem to be something good because she wasn't quite smiling. Matsumoto's son seemed to notice the tension and stopped his sobbing as the three stared at the two. Momo couldn't help it, tears trailed down her cheeks as she stared at her husband. In a voice that seemed to be very high pitched and girlish Momo launched herself at him and sobbed, "Ha-Happy Brithday, Shirou-chan!" Everyone was officially scared, she was acting abnormal. Toushriou hugged her in response then pulled her away, his hands rubbing warmly along her arms, before he said, "Than-Thank you, but.. but.. why are you crying.." The two were standing, sideways to the three shinigami staring at them as Momo's next movement put all their minds to rest.

She took Toushirou's hand and placed it against the smalled mound on her abdomen, "Happy birthday Toushirou…" His eyes widened as he looked from her face to his hand and stumbled, "m-mo..m-momo? Wh-what are you… s-saying?" Matsumoto was standing as the other two were fixing themselves quickly.

Momo smiled and glowed like he'd never seen her before, "we're having babies."

Toushirou felt his head grow dizzy but something made all of them stop again, "Babe-**ies?**" Momo nodded… "Twins."

That was all he could take, he blacked out a moment later. All four shinigami rushed to help him at the same time.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Seven & half months later._

Tousirou woke with a start in a bed. Why was he here? _**OH YEA.. SHIT! MOMO!**_

He jumped up and threw open the curtain only to see momo sitting up in her bed with two children, in her arms. Two little girls. One blonde hair and blue eyed, the other brown haired and blue eyes. Wide chocolate eyes blinked at him as she said, "Hello."

He rushed over to her, a soft hand against her cheek as he kissed her temple. Looking between her and the two little girls, "What happened?" Momo looked down to the two girls then back up to Toushirou, _"You fainted again."_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**_oh, I'm going to extend this later, make a longer version when I'm done with my three unfinished stories (he's rough, aijou&bentos, and bokutachi) so just wait and see.!! _**


End file.
